


A Snape/Hermione Drabble Chapbook

by harmony_bites



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmony_bites/pseuds/harmony_bites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of my single, double and triple Snape/Hermione drabbles, almost all of which were first posted to the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community from January of 2006 to November of 2009 and inspired by their prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happy Birthday, Severus!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Droxy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Droxy), [Renita Leandra](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Renita+Leandra), [Wolf Moonshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wolf+Moonshadow), [Bambu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bambu/gifts), [Silburygirl](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Silburygirl), [Lifeasanamazon](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lifeasanamazon), [cflower](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cflower), [Kribu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kribu/gifts).



Written January 9, 2006 for the birthday of Severus Snape.

**Happy Birthday, Severus!**

****

Snape was one of the few who'd walk through the Forbidden Forest without fear. Many thought that was because he was more frightening than any monsters within it. His friends, the few who'd call themselves that, believed that given the horrors of the war nothing could frighten him now.

They were wrong.

He was forty today and he feared his life would continue unchanged.

He was wrong.

"I believe you told me to look you up when I was no longer a teenager who couldn't tell the difference between love and a silly crush?"

"Miss Granger?"

"Hermione... Happy Birthday, Severus."


	2. Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for GS100 and posted on February 13, 2006. Challenge: Valentine's Day

Severus felt queasy seeing the brightly wrapped packages surrounding where Professor Granger sat at the High Table. He had faced down Voldemort yet couldn't meet her eyes.

"Stupid holiday," Granger muttered, poking one box. "Those you couldn't care less about think they can woo with fripperies and those you do care about--" She turned and kissed him softy, quickly on the lips. "Not Slytherin subtle--but I don't seem good at that so some Gryffindor courage-"

"You talk too much."

He returned her kiss-but not softly, and it didn't end until they both had to come up for air.


	3. The Strength of the Weak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on March 3, 2006 and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community. Challenge: Buttons

Hermione felt queasy as she read the message owled to her.

Severus peered over her shoulder and sighed. "Mister Weasley seems to have impeccable timing. Every time you resolve to break up with him, there's another missive that he's ill."

"He's never been the same after that hex you know."

"I know, but as a Slytherin, I recognize a pity ploy. Amazing that a Gryffindor has chosen such a cowardly tactic. When are you going to stop letting his life dictate yours?"

Severus kissed her on the forehead and left.

When _would_ she stop letting Ron push all her buttons?


	4. A House Undivided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written on March 27, 2006 and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal community. Challenge: Our Mrs Snape

Susan Malfoy, nee Bones, tried to shush Draco. A wedding was a time of joining, not the time to be bringing up old divisions.

"She's not 'yours,'" Harry said tightly, "Hermione's a Gryffindor through and through."

"She's taking his name-within the hour there shall be two Professor Snapes, and he's the one who was a Head of House," Draco replied smugly.

Luna Lovegood-Potter patted her husband's knee. "Now, Harry, it was Hermione who figured out the Hat was a Horcrux, Severus who found the others, you who destroyed them. There are no more Houses. She'll be _our_ Mrs. Snape.


	5. From the First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the grangersnape100 LiveJournal community and first posted on May 8, 2006. Challenge: First Kiss

She'd seen Viktor's lips descend towards hers and had closed her eyes. Their noses had bumped and she'd giggled as they'd tried to make themselves fit. They'd never managed, and she hadn't understood why she'd felt cheated, as if she'd gotten a cheap foreign imitation, unfair as that was to him.

She'd thought of that kiss when Ron had latched onto her lips as if he was trying to suck juice from a straw, had felt hysterical laughter bubble up.

All thought fled when Severus finally kissed her.

For the first time, she wanted a second kiss.

And far more.


	6. The Best Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written and posted for the grangersnape100 LiveJournal community on May 11, 2006. Challenge: First Kiss. Blame it on droxy -- it was her idea in a comment on "From the First."

**Part I: Dementor**

It scented the air, being blind, for the mark of sanctioned prey. It was newly called, for much of its kind had been destroyed when they followed the Dark One into blackness.

It floated to where the tall one stood and pressed its lips to the other. It didn't want to hurry its first Kiss, there was much here so delicious to suck into itself--himself--for as this princely repast was taken in, something of the essence seeped in as it/he tasted, licked, nibbled slowly so as not to be sated by such a rich meal all too quickly.

 

**Part II: Severus**

Ironically, he knew that because of the woman before him, that the monster would feed well. Without her, he fancied there'd be no soul left to suck, no past happiness to lend sweetness so that the creature lingered, cupping his head when he pulled away, covering his mouth--though he felt glad that smothered his scream, since she had insisted on bearing witness.

He'd tried on last visit to use every taunt he could to destroy her love, drive her away so this would hurt less. But she'd betrayed him with her kiss, every bit as irresistible as their first.

 

**Part III: Hermione**

Cold, so cold the presence that sucked away every hope, every happy memory she tried to keep to the fore--and she'd only hope for a weapon now--hope and a stick of wood. She closed her eyes to shut out the hate around her, traced her lips and forced a smile on them, remembering, thrusting herself into her best memory. Transfiguring a pendant hanging on a chain with her wedding ring back into her wand, she cast a silent _Expectum Patronum_.

Years later, with their children around them, she'd tell them their father had been saved by a kiss.


	7. No Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the grangersnape100 LiveJournal community and first posted on July 10, 2006. Challenge: Dark!Hermione

I'm not sorry. They'd been sending Severus back to us in pieces. I'd put his ears, his fingers, in a box and felt like I was the one being carved up. What's a split soul next to that? I'd done the research. And there's Bellatrix, in front of me, boasting of how she's saving the "best bit" of my beloved for last--after she enjoys the use of it. So I cast _Avada Kedavra_ , and I used her death to make a Horcrux, and used that to resurrect Severus when they sent us his bloody corpse.

I'd do it again.


	8. Bitter Partings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the grangersnape100 Live Journal community on September 29, 2006. Challenge: Epitaph

Hermione turned her back on Severus, hugging herself, shaking off his hand. _Ironic_. She’d feared Ginny right—that Severus would never be able to even try to reach out to her, yet now she was the one who couldn’t bear his touch. “Choosing you killed my friendship with Harry.”

“Then it was never very strong to begin with.”

She laughed bitterly. “I betrayed him for you.”

“You didn’t—”

“ _He_ thinks so, and that’s what matters. I want my old life back. What does that say about us?”

“That this is our epitaph: The greasy git wasn’t worth it, after all.”

“Damn right.”


	9. Putting It Back Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written and posted on GrangerSnape100 LiveJournal Community on October 2, 2006 as a follow-up to "Bitter Partings" on the nudge of WolfMoonshadow. Besides, always wanted to do dialogue-only...

“Harry”

“I hate seeing you unhappy, Hermione. Friends?”

“That helps a little, but...”

“You love Snape.”

“He’ll never forgive me, I said terrible things.”

“So did I, you’re managing to let it go. If he can’t, maybe what he felt wasn’t so strong to begin with.”

“Does that mean you won’t be angry if I go to him?”

“You need my permission?”

“Honestly, Harry, if I’ve learned anything from this miserable week is that he’s worth all you lot put together. I want him back.”

“Then you should be over there telling him that, not nattering with me.”

“Damn right.”


	10. Pure Drivel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on September 29, 2006. Challenge: Epitaph. I noticed the epitaph challenge "can be" (requires?) the drabble be composed "only" of the epitaph, so I tried again. Warning for drivel.

Here lie the bones of a Riddle:  
Foolish Tom understood only might.  
Of love, he thought too little,  
Yet love tied those who'd be his blight.

Tom thought he'd life eternal won,  
Of all Dark Lords, being the worst,  
But Lily's love for Harry her son  
Was what turned back Tom's evil curse.

Tom could have yet ruled a world with hate,  
But Hermione's love for a man bitter if bright,  
Caused her to defend him to her mates  
'Til they finally believed Snape of the Light.

They then hunted what Horcruxes were left.  
Together they made Tom eat death.


	11. The Wheel of Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on October14, 2006. Challenge: Back from the Dead.

Hermione rolled over and stared at her sleeping husband.

She’d heard the sniggers behind her back, the whispers, when she’d married someone twenty years younger than herself, but she had no regrets. The decades she had endured alone after Severus had died in the Final Battle had made her feel as if she was nothing but jagged edges inside until Simon had healed her with a look. There had been something in those black eyes. . . . Even if she had never been able to share with him anything of her past . . .

He smirked in his dreams. “Insufferable know-it-all,” he mumbled softly.


	12. He Came Out Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on February 9, 2007. Challenge: Snape Has It All.

Hermione ran her fingers through the stubby ends of Severus’ hair, only now growing in. They had shaved his head in Azkaban, to humiliate him. She pressed her forehead to his and felt him wrap his arms tightly around her waist.

They had snapped his wand in front of him after the verdict. Confiscated his measly savings. Given away Spinner’s End to Longbottom as “reparation.” Even after she’d produced to the Wizengamot Dumbledore’s preserved memories, nothing had been returned.

“You’ve lost so much.”

“Silly girl. I’m free. Soul intact?”

“Yes, but...”

“I have you?”

“Oh, _yes_!”

“Then I have everything.”


	13. Good Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on February 23, 2007. Challenge: Common Cold

“Where does it hurt?”

Severus pointed to his throat.

She began nuzzling there, dipping her hand beneath his nightshirt.

“ _Hermione_... ”

“Hmmm... raspy version of your usual voice. But still sexy.”

He dragged her on top of him and started kissing her back. “You’ll be the death of me, witch.”

“Now, now, Poppy said plenty of bed rest. This is bed.”

“This isn’t restful. And that isn’t just my temperature rising.” He managed to suggest just where with a nod downwards and a press of his hip upwards. But when she tried to rise, he wrapped her tightly in his arms.


	14. Wifely Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on May 9, 2007. Challenge: Spousal Duty

_Cruciatus_ trained him to endure pain. He won't scream, but the cords stand out in his neck, and when she takes his hand, she sees the marks his nails have made on his palm. She reads the plea in his eyes before he can occlude.

What he had to do for Albus has left a black hole in his spirit. Thirty years afterwards, they finally gave him an Order of Merlin; she found it in the trash. He loves her too much to ask her, but she loves him too much to let him suffer.

"I love you. _Avada Kedavra_."


	15. Payback's a Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on July 20, 2007. Challenge: Condemned. Written the day before Deathly Hallows. If the next day was going to be the beginning of the end for my beloved ship, I wanted to go down in style in my favorite place to post—one that had never been anything but fun, and for that we could all thank our beloved Dark Mod. So this is for you, Droxy.

“How can I be condemned for all that I’ve done if my intentions were good?”

Hermione didn’t slow down but simply gripped the portrait of the Headmaster tighter against her side. “Whose good? Severus’s? Two years. Two years of condemnation, of having to walk the line between both sides whilst you slept and nodded your head. My husband was tortured by both sides and came close to death. You’re very lucky I don’t chop you into kindling.”

Hermione carefully hung the portrait beside another. “Enjoy your new home, Albus.”

Hermione grinned as the portrait of Mrs Black began to screech.


	16. The Chauffeur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on July 25, 2007. I have to give a nod to [](http://a-bees-buzz.livejournal.com/profile)[**a_bees_buzz**](http://a-bees-buzz.livejournal.com/)'s **[“What’s In A Name”](http://community.livejournal.com/grangersnape100/776037.html#cutid1)** for this one.

Hermione knew Severus was in a foul mood by the way he banged the doors of the cabinets. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she buried her face in his neck and started kissing him.

“You have to go with that berk?”

“Luna’s sick with dragon flu, and I’m sure Ron confounded the instructor to pass the driving test. I’m not letting him drive my godchildren to King’s Cross.”

“What are you going to do then? Become the Weasley chauffeur?”

“Oh, only until I can Hex the car so Ron can’t drive it until he passes _my_ test.”


	17. Our Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on July 28, 2007. A reaction to a certain interview...

Hermione knew her wizard. So she knew that when Severus spent the day in the Potions lab that something had upset him. She didn’t know what until she read the interview in the _Daily Prophet_ : Rita Skeeter had tracked down Eileen Prince Snape and what Severus’ mother had to say about her son was not … flattering.

Gripping her quill, Hermione’s fingers flew as she wrote her Howler on bright red paper, then she balled it up and tossed it in the fireplace and went in search of her husband. _Bloody Hell_. Severus was more important than telling off that witch.

~O~

 

When Hermione entered their lab and saw what Severus was brewing, she quietly left. Wolfsbane. One of the most difficult of potions, something he could throw his mind and hands into doing and forget. In her brief glance at him, she had caught sight of the livid scars along his neck from Nagini.

No hero? Hell, even if the woman who gave birth to Severus couldn’t see it, she could. Even Harry acknowledged that in the war Severus had been the bravest man he’d ever known. Even Dumbledore had …

Hermione would just have to remind Severus he was _her_ hero.


	18. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on August 30, 2007. Challenge: Senses

Snape heard the thuds of her slippers on carpet. He smelled the apple scent of her shampoo when her hair tickled the back of his neck. Small hands dug into the bunched muscles of his neck and shoulders with surprising strength, releasing tension. He closed his eyes and felt a weight shifting onto his lap. Soft lips found his and when her tongue darted in, he tasted the cherry of her toothpaste. “Hermione.”

His eyes flew open and he sprang up, sending the red-headed woman tumbling from his lap. “What?” The evidence of his other senses, except sight, said Hermione.

~o0o~

 

“Polyjuice? Why?” He gazed into green eyes with shock.

“You speak her name in dreams. I wanted to force you to let go, or face that you can’t.”

“By raising a ghost? My demons?” He shook his head. “She’s the nightmare. You’re my dream.”

Hermione stared into Snape’s eyes, but he quickly occluded, so smoothly all she would see was visions of their making love.

Not heated dreams of his succubus who still bewitched his mind and ensnared his senses, who lay entwined within the cracks of his split soul.

 _Always_ , a soft voice whispered in his mind. He shuddered.


	19. Losing Your Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal Community on November 9, 2007. Challenge: Bookmark

We buried Snape yesterday—seven witnesses, but no real mourners, though it’s creepy how much Harry is now making of the git.

“What’s that,” Ron asks, encircling me with his arms, and I squeeze back.

“Nothing,” I whisper.

Except Lily’s picture, tucked between pages of the formulas for _Amortentia_ and the _Draught of Living Death_ , serving as a bookmark in Snape’s journal. Going through his things, seeing all the ways we were alike, really, has disturbed me—and now this reminder he could love. A bookmark helps you keep your place—it shouldn’t dislocate you, so suddenly you can’t breathe.


	20. Iconography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Note:** [](http://bambu345.livejournal.com/profile)[**bambu345**](http://bambu345.livejournal.com/) posted a lovely drabble, **[Memento](http://community.livejournal.com/grangersnape100/869326.html?view=10090702#t10090702)**. Having read it, I told her that I now saw it as in the same mental universe as my drabble **[Losing Your Place](http://community.livejournal.com/grangersnape100/864897.html?view=10089601#t10089601)** —that in my mind Hermione next found Snape’s photograph. Bambu made a deal with me. I write and post a drabble about Hermione finding the photograph, and she’d post one she wrote from the “distaff side.” Like I’m going to turn down a chance for more Bambu? See, **[Phantom Kiss](http://community.livejournal.com/grangersnape100/870258.html)**. Posted November 15, 2007.

“No wizarding photographs?” Harry asks.

We need that spark of soul for a portrait. Snape never set the spell that creates one upon death. Skeeter claimed Snape’s not among the Headmaster portraits because he “deserted his post.” When that came out in the _Prophet_ , Ron and I had to restrain Harry from paying Skeeter a visit.

I think Snape just didn’t want to continue existing.

I found Muggle photographs of Snape in a box labelled “Eileen Snape” and pocketed one. I find myself taking the picture out from between the pages of my _Hogwarts, a History_ , stroking his features gently.


	21. Using Your Noggin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and first posted on the grangersnape100 LiveJournal community on December 14, 2007. Challenge: Eggnog

“I added boomslang to the eggnog,” Luna said, “drinking it will draw a kiss from whoever you most desire.”

Severus choked on his drink.

Hermione came over, a glazed look on her face, pulled him down by the ears and kissed him...thoroughly.

“Of all the irresponsible—” he yelled at Miss Lovegood.

Hermione tugged on his sleeve. “So, you’re admitting I’m your greatest desire.” Her grin and the sly look she gave Luna would have given away he’d been had—even if he hadn’t then recalled boomslang does no such thing...

“You _wanted_ to kiss me?”

Hermione nodded.

“Twenty points to Ravenclaw.”


	22. Beats the Alternative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as Moonblossom55 back when i flirted with a fresh start in Harry Potter fiction but decided ultimately that wasn't what I wanted to do-too invested in Harmony. Posted on the GrangerSnape Live Journal Community on March 29, 2008.

Severus rolled over, and closed his eyes at Hermione's touch at his back. "I'm old. Grey. Had you married a younger man…"

"Dunderhead." She put her hand over his heart. "Today's the anniversary of Voldemort's death—which was almost yours. It occurs to me I'm now older than you were then. You could be still be young—on canvas. You know what they say about growing old—beats the alternative."

"Like Weasley?"

"You're terrible."

But he heard the smile in her voice. And when her hand starting doing some interesting things lower down, he found he didn't feel so old.

The End


	23. Unto the Third Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** [](http://renitaleandra.livejournal.com/profile)[**renitaleandra**](http://renitaleandra.livejournal.com/) ~~is a sucker for~~ loves babyfic. So, to break her of her dogged insistence she’s no writer—I made a deal. She writes and posts a drabble to [](http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/profile)[**grangersnape100**](http://grangersnape100.livejournal.com/) ( **[Reserved](http://community.livejournal.com/grangersnape100/990137.html)** ) and I… *sigh* write babyfic… Renita, this is for you… Posted May 5, 2008.

Severus thought that James Sirius Potter looked something like a house-elf with that cloth nappy: Bald, with eyes slightly bulging, and the infant sported overly large ears.

“Let me show you how to hold him,” Ginny said.

“And that is necessary for…?”

“Practice.” She gestured toward Hermione, who was barely showing.

He'd been at Godric’s Hallow in the aftermath. Dumbledore had tried to get him to hold Baby Harry for just a moment, to accept him. All the years of bitterness might have been different if he had. And now he held a new James Potter…

“Hello," he said softy.


	24. Don't Have a Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** In honor of [](http://ginny-weasley31.livejournal.com/profile)[**ginny_weasley31**](http://ginny-weasley31.livejournal.com/) ’s Fluff Friday, and since [](http://droxy.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://droxy.livejournal.com/)**droxy** asked so nicely for babies and kittens in her recent post… Posted on May 16, 2008 on the grangersnape100 Live Journal community.

Brian dropped the sleeping kitten on Severus’ lap—waking, she dug in her pinprick claws into his thigh.

“Kitty,” said the toddler.

“Yes,” Severus said, picking up the Kneazle by the scruff of her neck. “The claws could make a fair substitute for Hippogriff claws in Strengthening Solution. Whilst the guts—”

“Severus Snape!” Hermione’s attempt at a stern look was compromised by the twitching at the corner of her lips. “Good thing our boy is too young to understand what you’re saying.”

“Or you’d _punish_ me?” His voice was a sensuous purr.

“Tut. Tut. You should be so lucky.”


	25. Just a Crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for and first posted on grangersnape100 on September 29, 2008. Challenge: How Hermione came to live at Spinners End.

Just enough of the door opened to reveal a small slice of a face hidden by a curtain of inky hair.

Hermione tried a shaky grin and put down her valise and carrier. “Surprise?”

“Why here...me?”

“Because I don’t want to hear my parents say, ‘I told you so,’ Hogwarts isn’t open yet to a new Arithmancy professor, and none of the Weasleys are speaking to me—including Harry.”

“And?”

“And just think how annoyed Ron would—”

“Find another reason.”

“You’re good company.”

Snape huffed and strode away—but left the door open.


	26. Tether

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for cflower on January 1, 2009 for the Bride of the Drabble Meme on LiveJournal. She asked for Snape/Hermione and scarf.

Smirking, Snape stopped to let Hermione catch up to him. Her face was flushed red; he wasn’t sure if it was from the cold or anger, but the splotchy red didn’t become her.

“Can’t you to be nice to Ron?”

He put a finger on his lips a moment, as if considering it. “No.”

“Why not?”

“Far Less fun. And I feel no need to make the effort for a boy who so undeservably has you.”

“He doesn’t.” She tugged him down by his scarf—at first he thought to strangle him—and kissed him.

He could be nice… Maybe.


	27. Heart of Oak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Kribu on January 2, 2009 for the Bride of the Drabble Meme. She asked for Snape/Hermione and oak.

Snape found Hermione waiting right outside Olivander's, her face flushed and fists clenched.

"So what is it?"

"Oak, dragon heartstring."

"Hard. Stiff. Difficult to work with." She jabbed his chest with a finger. "Strong. Protective. Brave. It's not a crush. You don't see a crush clearly. You're one often in need of a slap upside the head when you get out of hand." She leaned closer until her mouth was almost touching his. "I know that. And yet..."

Closing his eyes didn't keep him from hearing the tap tap of her walking away. Or wishing he could change for her.


	28. Brilliant, But Scary…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Because silburygirl asked, and I'm a sap. (and because after seeing the zillionth fic where Hermione puts up patiently with Snape being a jerk, I asked her "where are the canaries?") Posted on grangersnape100 on April 16, 2009. Challenge: Dating Lessons

Ron peered at Snape's arm. "Hermione give you those welts? I still have scars, mate. Already? Didn't you two just have your first date?

"I took her to _dinner_. And got her a corsage … of bright orange lilies."

"And?"

"Then … she exposed my tattoo of... And in the wrong moment I called her--"

Ron held up a hand. "I rather not know." Hearing his name yelled, he blanched. "Later. Scary as Hermione was, Pansy is scarier..."

"You give a whole new meaning to henpecked, Weasley."

"Better than canary-pecked. Hope you have a faster learning curve than I did."


	29. Too Rich...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Blame silburygirl. She goaded me into it. First posted on grangersnape100 on November 26, 2009. Challenge: Turkey.

Severus leaned back from the table, feeling as if a paunch was forming from all that turkey. Glancing at Hermione, he decided he would have to run off the poundage tomorrow.

The bird had been perhaps a bit tough--no fledgling. And perhaps a bit...greasy, oily? If he were kind, he'd call it rich.

"I helped pluck it," Hermione said. "You know, that bird had this gorgeous golden plumage. Severus, love, what's wrong? You're looking rather green."

Severus barely made it to the toilet. After that feast, he forever became a vegetarian.

Narcissa did not long remain a widow.


End file.
